Photoconductors that include certain photogenerating layers and specific charge transport layers are known. While these photoconductors may be useful for xerographic imaging and printing systems, many of them have a tendency to deteriorate, and thus have to be replaced at considerable costs and with extensive resources. A number of known photoconductors also have a minimum of, or lack of, resistance to abrasion from dust, charging rolls, toner, and carrier. For example, the surface layers of photoconductors are subject to scratches, which decrease their lifetime, and in xerographic imaging systems adversely affect the quality of the developed images. While used photoconductor components can be partially recycled, there continues to be added costs and potential environmental hazards when recycling.
Thus, there is a need for photoconductors with extended lifetimes and reduced wearing characteristics.
There is also a need for light shock and ghost resistant photoconductors with excellent or acceptable mechanical characteristics, especially in xerographic systems where biased charging rolls (BCR) are used.
Photoconductors with excellent cyclic characteristics and stable electrical properties, stable long term cycling, minimal charge deficient spots (CDS), and acceptable lateral charge migration (LCM) characteristics are also desirable needs.
Further, there is a need for photoconductors with suppressed J zone parking deletion, which prevents or minimizes oxidation of the charge transport compounds present in the charge transport layer by nitrous oxide (NOx) originating from xerographic corotron devices.
Another need relates to the provision of photoconductors which simultaneously exhibit excellent photoinduced discharge and charge/discharge cycling stability characteristics (PIDC) and improved bias charge roll (BCR) wear resistance in xerographic imaging and printing systems.
Moreover, there is a need for scratch resistant photoconductive surface layers.
These and other needs are believed to be achievable with the photoconductors disclosed herein.